


Ледышка

by Bellini



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: AU Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini
Summary: Кроссовер с Хладнокровным Хозуки, Демон AU, ООС.
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi (19 Days)
Kudos: 7





	Ледышка

**Author's Note:**

> бета Kira Sky

В Ледяном аду было настолько холодно, что даже высокоуровневому демону Хэ Тяню пришлось спрятать нос в толстый шарф и идти быстрей. Вообще, Ледяной ад был тоскливым местом — снежные горы, лед под ногами, сугробы и снова снежные горы. Даже грешники страдали здесь молча, скованно, не возмущаясь. Без огонька, одним словом.

Хэ Тянь редко выбирался сюда, но в этот раз старший брат переложил на него ежестолетнюю проверку местных сотрудников-демонов.

«Кучка бездельников», — подвел итог своей инспекции Хэ Тянь, выходя из главного офиса Ледяного ада. Демоны высыпали на улицу, чтобы проводить его, но на самом деле несмело потащились на ближайшую снежную гору, чтобы скатываться с нее с диким визгом и уханьем. Дурацкая забава, но чего от таких еще можно ждать?

Хотелось домой, в родное тепло Горячего ада — возможно, зайти в клуб «Лисье очарование для господ», посидеть на веранде с вазочкой клубнично-адского мороженого, рассматривая длинноногих, рыженьких кицуне.

Хэ Тянь повернул за очередную снежную гору, вспоминая дорогу в поднявшейся метели, но одновременно поскользнулся, услышал плеск воды и странные звуки, похожие на пение.

Слава всем королям ада, не упал, а то хорош был бы в глазах мелкого белобрысого демона, плещущегося в проруби.

— Приветики, — радостно помахал тот руками.

Хэ Тянь приподнял бровь, разглядывая демона — тот устроился, как в горячих источниках, полотенчико на голову положил, а на ледяном бортике валялась пара кувшинов из-под вина.

— Прошу прощения, мы знакомы?

— Ну, некоторым образом, косвенно, а-ха-ха. Ты же Хэ Тянь? Важный тип из Горячего ада? О тебе тут только ленивый не слышал, даже я. А-ха-ха.

— А хорошо ли ты плаваешь, уважаемый? — Хэ Тянь вытащил из-за спины здоровую палицу.

— Цзянь И. Меня зовут Цзянь И, в смысле, — демон подплыл ко льдине, на которой стоял Хэ Тянь, поднял голову и улыбнулся, просияв ярко-голубыми глазами. — Прости, если обидел. Но если подумать, то это так смешно. Вообще, все в этом мире в какой-то степени смешно, как считаешь?

Хэ Тянь пожал плечами, не понимая, какого черта он стоит тут, мерзнет и слушает пьяные бредни незнакомого демона. Хотя, надо признать, привлекательного демона.

— Всего хорошего, — кивнул он и собрался уходить.

Цзянь И потянул его за ногу, обдав холодными брызгами:

— Может, зайдешь в гости? У меня сегодня выходной, вот так вот.

Потом запел: «Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим, хочу сильнее…»

— Иди ты, — засмеялся Хэ Тянь и высвободил ногу.

Он отправился дальше, обошел еще пару горок, между которыми тоже были выдолблены проруби, и увидел дом. Надпись над дверью гласила: «Горячая еда и баня».

— Ага, дом этого придурка, скорее всего. Но почему бы не зайти, пригласил же, — Хэ Тянь постучал в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел внутрь.

Сначала он решил, что Цзянь И принадлежит к малым демонам, таким вечным деткам с виду. Но тот оказался высоким, с него самого ростом, хорошо сложенным, хоть и тонким в кости. Лицо Цзянь И было по-женски красивым, печальным, изменчивым, он улыбался, хмурил тонкие брови, стрелял глазами и нес ерунду, не замолкая. Потом упер кулаки Хэ Тяню в грудь:

— Так что ты будешь есть? Я хочу есть, знаешь ли. И пойдем ли мы в баню? Или сразу купаться?

— А-ха, сам купайся в своих льдинах. А поесть давай!

Цзянь И надул губы:

— В моих источниках, вообще-то, может быть тепло. Вот не знаешь, а уже отказываешься!

— Скажи еще, что они лечебные.

— Не без этого, — буркнул Цзянь И и махнул рукой в сторону накрытого низенького стола. — Угощайся, да.

Стол ломился и от адской еды, и от еды из мира смертных — что-то трясло плавниками и хвостами, что-то булькало и даже вздыхало. Но, на удивление, все было вкусным.

— Ты закатываешь такой пир для каждого случайного гостя? — Хэ Тянь запил ужин чашкой вина, довольно привалившись к стене.

— Вообще-то, я ждал одного человека, но у него оказались важные дела и он не смог прийти. Ну, понимаешь, да? Так всегда говорят, когда не хотят обидеть. Хотя, если подумать, так получается обиднее. Вот эти все слова — вранье же.

Цзянь И замолк на секунду, глядя в потолок, словно оттуда кто-то должен был появиться.

— С другой стороны, если бы он сказал все как есть, что, мол, не хочет он со мной, ничего не хочет… То было бы еще обиднее… Ты вот как думаешь?

— А?! — Хэ Тянь не сразу понял, что от него ждут ответа. Сопливые драмы не были его стихией, сойдет и односложное, безликое слово утешения, или что там принято говорить. Но, глянув на отрешенное лицо Цзяня, врать не захотелось.

— Значит, тебе придется пережить свою несчастную любовь. Это не хорошо, но и не плохо — ты уже в нее вляпался и один черт пройдешь весь путь до конца. А-ха-ха.

— Звучит так себе, — Цзянь И намотал прядь волос себе на палец и рассмотрел ее. Волосы до этого полоскались в чашке с вином.

— Ну, зато как есть, — Хэ Тянь сам налил себе вина и закусил чем-то повизгивающим.

Он представил, как Цзянь И ждет своего гостя — лицо горит от ожидания встречи, руки дрожат, рассыпая мандарины по полу. Он примеряет тысячу приветственных улыбок, ставит вино на стол и сам садится рядом, изящно поджимая под себя ноги, вот как сейчас.

Что за идиот эта его любовь, раз не пришел к нему такому на свидание?

Цзянь И продолжал что-то говорить, проливая вино себе на руки, чертыхался, пытаясь вытереться.

Хэ Тянь перегнулся через стол, поймал его руку и медленно слизал вино с пальцев. Затем отодвинул столик в сторону, чашки и бутылки полетели на пол, а Цзянь И лишь часто моргал, не отнимая руки.

— Ты весь в вине, надо бы тебя почистить, — сказал Хэ Тянь. — Позволишь?

— Это звучит лучше, — ответил Цзянь И.

Хэ Тянь уложил его на спину, стянув легкую накидку, и попробовал на вкус кожу на шее и груди. От Цзяня И пахло холодной водой и льдами, он тихо вздохнул, обнимая Хэ Тяня, посмотрел в глаза и улыбнулся.

Красивый, с гладкой волшебной кожей, Цзянь И откликался на каждую ласку, подставлялся бесстыдно под руки Хэ Тяня, но был не с ним. А такого необычного случайного любовника хотелось вкусить полностью.

— Хватит думать, — Хэ Тянь куснул его за нижнюю губу, — сейчас ты здесь и со мной.

Цзянь И прикрыл глаза и завздыхал громче, когда Хэ Тянь взял его тонкий и длинный член в рот. Вскидывал бедра вверх, больно тянул Хэ Тяня за волосы.

— Мелкая сволочь, — Хэ Тянь выпустил изо рта член, довольно облизнувшись. Перекатился на спину и, улыбаясь, похлопал себя по бедру. — Не спите, ваше демонейшество, порадуйте и меня.

Распаленный, покрасневший Цзянь И больше не напоминал ледышку, сейчас его взгляд плыл и обещал все глубины ада. Хэ Тянь усадил его на свои бедра и стал растягивать сразу двумя пальцами. Цзянь И сводил брови, облизывал пот над губой и вскрикнул, пропуская внутрь себя головку. Немного покачиваясь и упираясь мягкими ладонями Хэ Тяню в живот, насадился полностью и начал двигаться мелкими, осторожными движениями.

Хэ Тяню перестало хватать воздуха, шею и грудь затопило жаркой волной, запах разлитого вина смешивался с запахом кожи Цзяня И, сшибая голову. Хэ Тянь гладил его взмокшее тело, сминал ягодицы и разводил половинки в стороны, с силой вбиваясь в него, такого горячего.

— Вот и почистились, да, — выдохнул он и щедро залил Цзяня И своим семенем. Тот хихикнул, положил голову ему на плечо и сладко засопел.

Хэ Тянь накинул на них свой плащ и тоже заснул, сил не было и пальцем пошевелить.

Проснулся он от громкого крика Цзяня И, выбежал на улицу и увидел, как два здоровых ледяных демона дерутся с каким-то худосочным рыжим придурком.

Вокруг них бегал Цзянь И и пытался остановить драку:

— Мо, перестань! Лучше убегай быстрее!

— Кто этот Мо? — спросил Хэ Тянь, притягивая Цзяня И к себе и целуя в висок.

— Он совсем дикий демон. Много сил, заняться нечем, вот и дерется со всеми, кого встретит.

— Интересно, — Хэ Тянь так внимательно рассматривал дикого Мо, что не заметил, как сжал плечо Цзяня И.

— Ай, больно, — возмутился тот.

— О, прости. И, знаешь, я думаю, мне надо вмешаться. Двое на одного это не так чтобы и честно, — улыбнулся Хэ Тянь самой своей дьявольской улыбкой.


End file.
